1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a circuit board and a method of manufacturing the same. In particular, the present invention relates to a circuit board capable of reducing missing solder of an electronic component during through hole standard package and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With multitasking and miniaturization of electronic products today, sizes of circuit boards in electronic products may be relatively reduced. An electronic component with fine pitch is usually used for disposing on the circuit board having limited space, but such method may increase difficulties in its manufacturing process. For instance, during a process of surface mount technology (SMT) for a circuit board, various electronic components with different types and pitches are usually disposed on the same circuit board, thus it is difficult to control an amount of a solder (e.g., solder paste) to be printed.
Generally, a steel plate is used while printing the solder in manufacturing process of the circuit board, and a thickness of the steel plate may affect the amount of the solder to be printed. Therefore, the thickness is selectively changed during the process of surface mount according to the pitches of the electronic components. To solve a shortage problem caused by fine pitch, the steel plate cannot be too thick. However, for electronic components adopting through hole standard package technology such as dual inline package (DIP), a missing solder due to insufficient amount of the solder may occur after reflow.